Hey, Sonny! Stop ripping the letters, desu'
by Akirachan57
Summary: Summary: The country of Dracoland sees that other countries are writing letters. So she jumps on the bandwagon as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 'Hey, Sonny! Stop ripping the letters, desu!'**

**Summary: The country of Dracoland sees that other countries are writing letters. So she jumps on the bandwagon as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Axis Powers Hetalia in any way! I also do not own the 'Letters to the world' concept either! But, I do own my oc, Dracoland.**

**Chapter 1: To the world**

Dear viewers,

Bonjour, I'm Akira K. Moto, also known as The Co Honor of Dracoland. Lately, I'm seeing other countries start to write letters to each other. America, who started it all, thought it would be a good way to communicate with each other. Even states, providences, and cities have written letters to everyone. So, I'm joining the bandwagon too! Please send letters. I don't communicate with anyone as much, I would love to chat. Ask me any questions you have! It could be advice, history, about the other countries, or anything. My cat Sonny and my dragon Luna can also answer anything too, right you guys! Sonny and Luna: Right!

If you're a country, please state who you are. I've seen other countries that try to pass off as humans. You guys can get into serious trouble with you bosses! It's for your safety dudes!

So, please send in your letters! I have to do paperwork and deal with my boss, but I'll find a way to respond to your letters guys.

Au revoir,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

_A/N: Ok people that was my oc Dracoland. So, do you like her? Is she too Mary Sue for you? Honestly, tell the truth. I can handle it! Rule time!_

1: You have to be logged in to send your letter.

2: If you're a country, please state who you are. Really.

3: Oc's are acceptable. All you have to do is tell who your oc is.

4: Try to keep down on the cursing! (Unless your Romano or Arthur)

5: Follow the fanfiction rules!

6: If you have words in another language, please translate at the end of your letter.

Thank you and have a nice day!

Animegurf12


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 'Hey, Sonny! Stop ripping the letters, desu!'**

**Summary: The country of Dracoland sees that other countries are writing letters. So she jumps on the bandwagon as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Axis Powers Hetalia in any way! I also do not own the 'Letters to the world' concept either! But, I do own my oc, Dracoland.**

**Chapter 2: To Maine**

_Dear Akira,_

_Hello there! I've never heard of you or your country before, and as a state of the not so great USA,I'd like to welcome you to the world! And as a welcoming present, I send you a full ton of lobsters!_

_With greetings, Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine._

_Dear Alice,_

Bonjour! Thank you for being the one writing a letter to me! I really am appreciative of it. Well, I have been a country since 1799 through. It's ok, the only reason you've never heard of me is because my country is so small, that it's hard to find me on the map. I blame England for that. My country is roughly the same as Rhode Island. America isn't that bad. He maybe annoying most of the time, but he is pretty nice. -_-U But, thank you for the welcome! Do you mind telling the states to write letters too?

Sincerely,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.s: Merci for the lobsters. My cat and I love them!

_A/N: Thank you, Desire at gunpoint for being my first being my first reviewer. For that, you a cookie and chocolates! :3_

_Animegurf12 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 'Hey, Sonny! Stop ripping the letters, desu!'**

**Summary: The country of Dracoland sees that other countries are writing letters. So she jumps on the bandwagon as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Axis Powers Hetalia in any way! I also do not own the 'Letters to the world' concept either! But, I do own my oc, Dracoland.**

**Chapter 3: To Spain**

Dracoland,

I heard from Elizaveta that you were writing letters, so out of purile boredom (being sick does that to you) I decided to write in!

So...hola! :D

Write back,

Ciao

Spain

Dear Spain,

Hola! That's right, I am writing letters now. I know how you feel. Being sick sucks! Now that you mention being sick, do you plan on getting revenge on America yet? If you do, call me *blush* Take care, get well soon!

With lots of love,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

A/N: Yay for Spain! I have a feeling that Dracoland has a major crush on Spain. Poor Spain is caught in a love pentagon. :3

Animegurf12


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: 'Hey, Sonny! Stop ripping the letters, desu!'**

**Summary: The country of Dracoland sees that other countries are writing letters. So she jumps on the bandwagon as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Axis Powers Hetalia in any way! I also do not own the 'Letters to the world' concept either! But, I do own my oc, Dracoland.**

(Aww,thanks!)

Dear Akira,

Ah,I see. Uncle England is kinda annoying sometimes and he gets drunk a lot,but he's a sweet guy.

And I will!

Bon voyage,Alice.

P.S: You have a cat too! I have 17,one named Augusta,after my capital,and the others after my 16 counties!

Dear Alice,

I agree, he is pretty annoying at times. But, he did raise me for a while. I thonk it's very funny when he drinks. Especially, when he falls asleep and dreams about America. One night, I caught him dreaming about when he was little. All he said was how cute he was and how he used to wet the bed all the time. XD

Au revoir,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.S: You have 17 cats! That's a lot. I also have a dragon named Luna.

A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I haven't had much time to update. I was busy with final exams and student rep. stuff. But, I ended school yesterday so I have more time to update. Plus, I'm writing a new story too. It should be out pretty soon.

Keep writing letters!

Animegurf13


	5. Chapter 5

To: Scotland

Warning: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my oc

Dear Dracoland,

Awright lang time na see. Ah dinnae think A've seen or pure talked tae ye in body sin ye wur Wance o' England's colonies. Maist o' his colonies dinnae visit anymair sae ah dinnae blame ye. Th' ainlie nations ah git tae see anymair ur mah siblings 'n' America wha ah hate mair than a'body.

Whit's wrong wi' countries trying tae bygae aff as humans? maist o' us dinnae waant oor fowk tae ken that we ur nae juist a landmass bit a living bein' tae. Mah gaffer ne'er cares as lang as ah dinnae git murdurred or stairt a rammy wi' anither country.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

(English version)

Dear Dracoland,

Hey long time no see. I don't think I've seen or really talked to you in person since you were once of England's colonies. Most of his colonies don't visit anymore so I don't blame you. The only nations I get to see anymore are my siblings and America who I hate more than anyone.

What's wrong with countries trying to pass off as humans? Most of us don't want our people to know that we are not just a landmass but a living being too. My boss never cares as long as I don't get killed or start a fight with another country.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

Dear Scotland,

Yea, it's been a long time! It's good to hear from you again. Hey, I could visit you sometimes. I know how you feel. Only China and Hong Kong get to see me. America is pretty annoying, but he is a nice person, even though he owes me tons of money from his debts.

I don't really care if the other nations try to pass off as humans, but my boss made the rules here not me.

Speaking of 'fighting', lots of rumors(from Hungary) are going around saying England and France fighting is all a lie and they Love each other, like you know, serious bedrocking going on there. Can you confirm this?

With love,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)


	6. Chapter 6

To Spain 2

Warning: I don't own Hetalia. But I do own my oc.

Dracoland,

Ahaha-well, obviously. Revenge on America? No, no, no. Most of this is my fault, after all. I'll recover. It'll just take some time.

Ah thank you for the wishes~

Ciao~

Spain

Dear Spain,

Oh, I see. Well, it's tourist season in Dracoland so you get some visitors from my people. That should a little bit. By the way, have you seen any dragons recently. I lost my dragon, Luna. I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting kind of worried.

Your welcome,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)


	7. Chapter 7

To Prussia

Warning: I don't own Hetalia in any way. But I do own my oc.

hey Dracoland,

It's me the awsome Prussia, I responded to your letter,so how are ya doin'?

The awesome Prussia

Dear Prussia,

Thanks for responding! I'm doing well but, I'm worried. Have you seen my dragon, Luna. I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting pretty scared. Please tell me if you see her. Also, tell everyone you know about my letters. I'm getting pretty lonely here.

Bye Bye,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

A/N: Hooray for the awesome Prussia! Keep up the letters you guys, this is fun!


	8. Chapter 8

To Prussia 2

Warning: I don't Hetalia, but I do own my oc.

yo Akira, is it ok if i call you that?

I saw Luna with Gilbird out in the basck yard.

I need advice.

I like Feliciano, but he likes Mein younger bruder Holy Rome, and West by default, what should i do?

I need to share this with sombody!

you Know abut Holy Roman Empire? well he is still alive he just cant rember who he realy is.

Dear Gilbert,(if I can call you that)

It's ok, you call me that if you want. Thank you for finding Luna for me. Aww, you like Feliciano that's cute! Well as long as you guys are really really good friends, he should understand. Maybe if you cook him lots of pasta ,and be very romantic around him, maybe just maybe he will love you back. Also, maybe you can ask France for advise too! He's really good with this kind of stuff too.

I knew that Germany was Holy Roman Empire. I wonder what happened to his memory?

Bye Bye,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)


	9. Chapter 9

To Spain 3

Warning: I don't Hetalia in any way, but I do own my oc

Dracoland,

Ahh-I haven't really begun to see an influx of tourists-I think people are still mad about the World Cup~ ah well~!

Your dragon...? Uhm, no, I haven't...but I'll keep an eye out, okay?

Ciao~

Spain

Dear Spain,

Oh no, that's not good. Maybe the tourists from North America will visit you. They're not mad about the World Cup, they're just super jealous.

It's ok, Prussia found her already, but thanks for caring!

Bye Bye,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)


	10. Chapter 10

To Spain 4

Warning: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my oc.

Dracoland,

My thought is they're all in Germany watching the WWC.

Ah, that's good. And you're most welcome~

Ciao~

Spain

Dear Spain,

Maybe, but they could a few tourist from places that are completely unaware of the WWC.

Hey, you can visit me though. I'm pretty lonely at my house too!

Yea, Prussia found her playing with Gilbird.

With Love,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

A/N: Guess what? That was the tenth chapter in this series! Woohoo! I'm love you guys so much. Keep writing desu!


	11. Chapter 11

To Spain 4 and Prussia 3

Warning: I don't own Hetalia in any way but I do own my lovely oc. Plus Double Letter!

Dracoland,

Hmm, there's always those ignorant few~. I'm not paying too much attention to WWC since my ladies didn't qualify...grrr.

Eh? Sure...I'll try and find time. I've been very busy recently.

Playing...with Gilbird? Are you sure she wasn't eating Gilbird...?

Ciao~

Spain

Spain,

There's bound to be some tourist from country or America…That's messed up!

Ok, tell me when you're coming.

Yes, playing with Gilbird. She doesn't meat, she eats lots of fruit.

Au revoir

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira of the epicness :D)

akira, usin my psp 4 tis

how did u no

thnx

gil

Gil,

Because he kinda looks like him.

Welcome

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira of the epicness :D)


	12. Chapter 12

To: The viewers

Warning: I don't own Hetalia. This is an important message. Please don't skip this!

Dear Viewers,

Hey, this is Anime gurf13 here! I want two say two things to you guys.

Number One: Thank you for reading this story. I never thought that people would exactly read this. Keep on reading and writing in. I love you guys soo much! If you have any suggestions on how to make this story any better, please PM me.

Number Two: I would like if anyone can write in as the following countries:

Germany

America

Canada

Japan

China

Hong Kong

Sealand

Wales

France

England

Ireland

Sweden

Finland

And or Greece

Thank You,

Animegurf13 aka Aliyah(my real name) aka AJ


	13. Chapter 13

To Spain 5

Warning: I don't own Hetalia. I own my oc through

Dracoland,

Ahaha it's fine~ my tourist friends will get here eventually~

Will do my dear~

That's...so...weird. Yeah. Weird.

Au revoir~

Spain

((Can I write in as Francis~)) 

Spain,

Ok, if you say so…

Yay :3

I know it's weird, but it's true. She gets sick when she eats meat.

Au revoir~

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira of the epicness :D)

(( Sure go ahead ))


	14. Chapter 14

To France

Warning: I don't own the awesome that is Hetalia. I do own my oc through, I use some French words here.

Dracoland~

Bonjour mon amour~! I take it you're well~? I've heard my two best friends, Antonio and Gilbert were writing to you so I decided to as well~! Have you any advice on how to woo mon Canada~? I plan on taking him out on a lovely date~!

France

France onii chan,

Bonjour mon frère! I'm well, thanks for asking. Comment ca va? Merci for writing to me. Maybe you can get him some flowers. Two words, maple sryup, tehe. Enjoy your date. ;D

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira of the epicness :D)


	15. Chapter 15

To Spain 6

Warning: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my oc.

Dracoland,

I do say so~ they're just a...a bit late this year~ (damn economy...)

...That's just as weird...how can a dragon...be...vegetarian?

Au revoir~

Spain

Spain,

Don't worry, they will come~

I know most dragons eat lots and lots of meat, but mine doesn't. For some reason desu.

Au revoir~

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira of the epicness)


	16. Chapter 16

To France 2

Warning: I don't own Hetalia. But I do own my oc.

Draconland,

Ohonhonhon. Je suis assez bien, merci. Ah vous êtes très bienvenus. I heard  
>from a little birdie that you have a crush on mon ami Antonio~? Do you plan on<br>telling him~?

Ahh une douzaine de roses rouges doivent être gentil, alors~. Oui, maple  
>syrup is on the list. Merci for that~!<p>

France,

Derien mon frère. Merci. *blush* Who told you that? Ok, yes it's true. I might…

That will be nice for him, don't forget the maple sryup!

Dracoland


	17. Chapter 17

To Spain 7

Warning: I don't Hetalia bit I do own my oc

Dracoland,

I know they will~ I just need to give them time~

...still weird.

Au revoir~

Spain

Spain,

Yea, they will come.

I don't know…

I I like y you Spain. *blush*

Love

Dracoland 3


	18. Chapter 18

To Japan

Warning: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my oc

Dracoland,

I'm sure you know who I am, but I'd like to know about you. Where on Earth are  
>you, anyways? You seem to use a lot of my language (though I tend to call it<br>Wapanese in cases like yours) so I can only guess that you are somewhere near  
>him. I can't find you anywhere on my map, though.<p>

What's your history? How did you become a nation? Do you have indigenous  
>people, or were you settled by another bloody country? If so, how did you<br>become independent? ARE you independent? What sort of government system do you  
>have? What is your official language?<p>

Please answer these questions right away.

Sincerely, Honda Kiku (Japan)

Japan,

Yes, I do know who you are, who doesn't. I'm in Asia, near the Philippines. If you can't find me on the map, blame England.

Well, I have indigenous people. Their called 'Dracs'. For many years, the 'Dracs', lived on the land, raising their dragons. Then in 1633, French ships discovered my country and traded with the natives for a few years. In 1645, the French started to colonize. Everything was peaceful, until 1664. That's when British pirates invaded my land and kicked out all of the French colonies. By that time, half of the dragon population had gone down. I was under England's rule from 1665-1778. In 1778, I gotten my independence from England. There was a lot of blood through.

I have a Constitutional republic.

My official language is English, but I do speak a lot of French.

Sincerely,

Akira K. Moto (Dracoland)


	19. Chapter 19

To The World... Yes You!

Warning: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my oc

Dear World,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at Canada house for the summer, my economy hasn't been doing well, and my dragon pasted away a week ago. But, the good new is that i'll be updating from now on. So, send in your letters now!

With love,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)


End file.
